


for freedom! [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, alternite universe - mecha, deliberatly bad art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enrojlas fights for his believes</p>
            </blockquote>





	for freedom! [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thor_The_PopTart_Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut/gifts).




End file.
